


Him.

by UnexplainedEntity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about two boyfriends who try to understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him.

You never understood why Rythian allowed you to come his home as and when you feel like it in the first place. It was awkward and weird since he gave you his spare keys after only your fourth meeting. 

You would have thought a man like him would want to get to know you better before inviting you into his life. You would always find it odd but you never complained. 

Staying at Rythian's meant you can get cuddles and kisses from your boyfriend. It was nice and you always liked it. Furthermore, he would cook delicious food for you. Nothing beats free food. 

You have stolen his bed though. He, being the kind gentleman he is, would always respect your privacy and let you sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. 

It was not until you found yourself feeling cold even though you were under the covers did you invite Rythian back into his bedroom. Rythian took the invitation immediately and sleeps in the same bed as you. However, he still stays to one side and lets you have the rest. 

He was always awake before you were, so you never noticed he was even in the bed. You would always wake up to the smell of breakfast. 

It was you who started the cuddling in bed. You rolled over to him and tried to wrap your arms around his broad frame. He turned over, and held you close. He felt so warm that you did not want him to wake up and leave you shivering in the cold. 

When the term finally rolled around, you decided to move in with Rythian. You had already brought most of your wardrobe over, so you just had to pack up your books and your remaining clothes, and bid farewell to your roommate of 2 years. 

Rythian had happily helped you move your books. He had happily welcomed you into his home. He even gave up his empty table to you so that you have space to study. 

Since the term started, you had to get up earlier. You would always be awake earlier than Rythian, and you would get to see him when he was asleep. 

You would get to see him, shirtless and sprawled across the bed. You would get to see the twilight shimmering against his skin. The blanket would only cover him from the hip down. 

If you stayed long enough, he would catch you staring at him and try to cover himself up. You would slip a kiss on his forehead before hiding in the shower every morning. 

You changed your mind, you did not feel awkward and weird anymore, you felt safe and at home. Rythian probably felt the same, that was why he allowed you into his life.


End file.
